


Extravagant Collars

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, amateur model!minhyun, designer!ong, disrespect towards jihoon's fashion style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo did not understand why Minhyun wore all those ugly collars he created without batting an eyelash. His reason was simple and may or may not involve some deep affection for the other.





	Extravagant Collars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daelighthwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighthwi/gifts).



> Hello, everyone!  
> I'm jumping ships from Ongniel to Onghwang :D  
> Dedicated to and written for my smol child [daelighthwi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighthwi/pseuds/daelighthwi) who gave the idea and basically demanded me to write it xD  
> This is rushed and written in two hours because I should actually do something else heee  
> As always, enjoy!

"You look great!" Seongwoo exclaimed and clapped excitedly.

Minhyun looked into the mirror, expression competing against a stone.

"I wasn't sure if my clothes would look good but they look fantastic on you, Minhyun!"

Said model only smiled at his friend and pulled a bit on the collar so it wouldn't continue suffocating him.

Seongwoo quickly went and took some photos of Minhyun modeling in his self-made clothes. He was a newly starting designer, struggling against all the bigger names with tons of experience. Usually, no newbie like him could pay for a good model but he luckily had a good-looking, dreamy best friend who looked amazing in all his creations and was able to show them off well.

He would always thank his friend with the brightest smile and invite him to dinner which the other gladly took.

Seongwoo was nervous to send the pictures to brands. He hoped they would maybe pick up his work one day but before that, he would always ask for his friends' opinions.    
That's why he was in Jaehwan's flat, which he shared with Sungwoon and Jihoon, showing him the pictures.

His friend only snorted and laughed at Minhyun.

"Seongwoo, what's with the extravagant collars?"  
"It's tasteful! Don't you like them?"  
"They are kinda weird. You can claim that the fashion noob in me is talking but _come on_."

The older bit his lip and looked at the pictures again. For a short moment, he was a bit too distracted by Minhyun's stunning face but finally managed to concentrate on the collars. So, maybe they were a bit large. But it could be the next trend, right?

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" a voice said behind them.  
"Sungwoon! Come here and please tell Seongwoo what you think of those collars."

The oldest of them moved to them with a curious expression. After a few seconds, he crunched up his face.

"Isn't it a bit too much?"

Jaehwan looked at Seongwoo's face in triumph. He knew his friends didn't mean it in a mean way, they meant well. Seongwoo had the tendency to be a bit too extra with his designs sometimes. As someone who just started out and had no real experience but wanted to try out for other brands, it was not a good idea to be too free with his ideas. He could develop and show his style later but first he would have to show something that would actually fit into a fashion brand rather than a circus.

"Is it really that ugly?" he asked himself, deep in thought.

The front door opened and Jihoon came back from his classes, looking at the scene in front of him in curiosity.

The three of them quickly ushered him to them and asked him what his opinion was. Seongwoo felt anxious at Jihoon's answer.

"It doesn't look so bad, though. I kinda like it."

Seongwoo groaned in despair, "I'm doomed. If Jihoon likes it, then it must be really ugly."

The youngest clicked his tongue at the mad disrespect and went to his room silently.

"Why didn't Minhyun say anything?" the designer wondered.  
"Maybe he also has a weird taste," Sungwoon suggested.  
"No way, have you seen what Minhyun usually wears? He's super fashionable, runs around like a freaking model all the time," Jaehwan argued, "I gotta give it to him, tough. If you don't focus on the collar too much, he makes the outfit work."

The other two nodded in agreement.  


When Seongwoo went home later, he kept wondering why Minhyun wouldn't comment on the collar if it was so ugly. Deciding to try something else, he prepared some new clothes.  


The next day, he asked for Minhyun's aid again. The other reassured him that he would always find time for him, no matter what and added a heart. Seongwoo may or may not have blushed before reminding himself to focus on his mission he worked on for the whole night.

"So, you managed to finish another few pieces?" Minhyun asked.

Seongwoo nodded and presented the new jackets and pullovers he created, waiting for the other's reaction.

"Okay, let's start then," he said with a neutral expression as always.

The designer crunched up his nose in dislike. Not the reaction he had expected. But Minhyun would surely react differently when he would actually wear the pieces and they would look so fucking horrid on him, so that he would have to say anything, right?

Except that Minhyun's perfect face and even more perfect body magically made everything work. It didn't even matter if one collar covered half his face, the other half somehow saved everything. Seongwoo wanted to cry, why couldn't Minhyun look ugly once?

The last jacket was his last chance. Seongwoo put all hideous details into it, it was straight out of hell, random colours vomited over each other, at least five completely different fabrics put together and just downright _tragic_. It might as well have been designed by Mr. Fashion Terrorist Park Jihoon himself.  
Seongwoo would be lying if he would say he didn't feel sort of proud for creating the ugliest jacket of the century.

He watched Minhyun put on the jacket with no expression and move in front of the camera again. 

Seongwoo gasped in disbelief.

"What!", he shouted.

Minhyun raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it?"  
"But it looks fucking awful!"

Minhyun looked down on him and back to Seongwoo, now even more confused.  
  
"Thanks?"  
"No, I meant how can you look this good in this disgusting piece of shit as well?"

The model looked at the jacket in amusement and played with the fuzzy, hairy tail that was sewed into the left shoulder, before looking at his friend again.

"I guess I'm just too handsome."  
"But-but- Don't you find it ugly as hell?"  
"Well, it's definitely not my kind of style. And if I were to be brutally honest, I'd never buy it in a shop."  
"I don't get it. Why haven't you said anything? Like the pullover yesterday or all the stuff from today? Why have you never complained or commented how weird they are?", he asked desperately, not understanding the world anymore.  
  
"Because you designed and made them. I could never hate something you put all your hard work and energy into," Minhyun said with a smile on his lips.

Seongwoo was stunned at the other's words.

"Why?"  
"Silly," he laughed, eyes crunching up making Seongwoo inwardly swoon at his friend's cuteness and beauty, "It's because I like you. As more than a friend."

Immediately, Seongwoo's mouth fell open, not being able to grasp what just happened. A subtle layer of red graced his cheeks when he realized that he was being confessed to.

"I-uhm-I-"  
"So, I'd say you owe me a big dinner plus dessert after putting me into all those outfits," Minyhun said, enjoying the other's flabbergasted expression. He moved to sit on the table right next to his friend.

He laughed a bit at his friend's flustered face and behaviour and stretched out his hand.

"What do you think about some Italian cuisine?"

Seongwoo looked at the still softly smiling Minhyun to his outstretched hand before grasping it.

"Might as well call it a date," the taller said and winked at Seongwoo before pulling him outside.

Minhyun didn't care that he wore the world's most hideous jacket and that everyone looked at him weirdly as long as he was able to hold the other's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kidding, I'm not gonna abandon Ongniel (yet hehe)  
> And I don't find Jihoon's fashion style that bad, he still looks cute all the time
> 
> Any kind of interaction (comments, kudos etc.) is heavily appreciated <3
> 
> yell at me @[twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)


End file.
